Talk:Petty Maids All in a Row/@comment-3041875-20170903152041/@comment-4689777-20170903160051
Yay, you got to the unmasking of the Devious Butler - obviously a long-awaited reveal for us, and it's great that you like that Juanita was the culprit, for this story was, I think, far more based around the concept of, "Hey, what if we made Juanita Kwon a serial killer?" in the end than it was, "Hey, who do we make into the person who's been killin' errybody?" It was fun having Rena solve it, though sorry you didn't enjoy the teaser much; this was the only real spot to give Mary flashes, and an episode where she does something relevant, while all the other mainies we gotta focus on had summit relevant goin' on in the eps where they had flashes... it's been a very busy season, soz. And yeah Rena's kind of an oaf, but I'm rather unapologetic about it because it's lotsa fun to write. And he can be competent, when he tries; this episode went to prove that he can be a decent detective when there's real danger at stake - in this case, his sister's life as opposed to a buncha randos dropping like flies. Theresa felt like a fitting final victim for the Butlers, as she's so closely connected to Rena, and Rena and Juanita confronting was nice as it hails back to Season 1 and Justine; while Val's vengeance targets Ben, Justine's boyfriend, Juanita's vengeance ends up targeting Rena, Justine's mortal enemy. It's nice that our S1 killer has such an impact on our stories this late into the series, Ifink. Luh me some Justine. Quite a lot of her in the finale I think. She appears in the final 4 eps for like 4 separate reasons. She gets around dem characters. ANYWAY, this was a big ep for Rena's plot and I'm glad you utlimately enjoyed it. Mary's sort of meant to be a normal person amid the craziness of Wikerly Hills - a character with a real head on her shoulders - and so she was sensible and brought in backup, which no other character at this point would think to do due to the amount of times they've all been fucked over by cops. And yeah, stay tuned regarding that unanswered Q about them being under Nadia's thumb. About to write the mystery reveal now. How thrillin'. It's great that you're loving Josh this season, as are we. He's really shone through this arc and we're excited to add in the idea of a Butler placement agency. Joe's court stuff this episode was mostly just set-up for next episode, which is largely court-based, and another fave of ours. Tyson's been chilling at the trailer because 3.07-3.10 is set over like 4-5 days, and Joe's been too busy having his or his wife's life endangered to go pick Tyson up. But he's here now. And 3.11 skips a good chunk of weeks for a trial to go ahead and commence, and everything else to smooth over a little (Rena's grief, for instance). Stay tuned on the Ben/Val front, is all I have to say... both 3.11 and 3.12 have some of our favourite, favourite, favourite stuff in store for those two, that we think really makes her whole arc payoff, and we're v excited for u to read. Val and Kathryn is obv a scary duo, and a rather fun one. Again, stay tuned. Lots to be said about Kathryn next ep. I've forgotten the reference to Ben treating Val badly cos this was written like 3 weeks ago, but prob just referred to him bitching her out some in 3.08? Idk. Only 2 eps left so ig Rena can't be Flanderized much more. Two eps to gooooo. Joanna's a lawyer.